


100 ways to say "I love you"

by Aurum_Ann



Category: Original Work
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Declarations Of Love, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Non-romantic love, updated daily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 12,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurum_Ann/pseuds/Aurum_Ann
Summary: A collection of drabbles with Love as theme. Friendship love, parents-children love, romantic love, siblings love, love love love...
Kudos: 5





	1. "Pull over. Let me drive for a while."

If someone had to guess by sound alone, they would say the rain was trying to punch holes in the roof of their car. The incessant sound drowned the radio songs, creating a numbing atmosphere, making it harder to talk, to think.

They were going back home, through the empty highway. They were finally, _finally_ going back home. The reality of that statement had not hit yet… After all the fighting, the trials, the pain… The judge set them free at last.

Going home, to the boy, probably meant a different thing, then, than it did before. His father won’t be there anymore, haunting the hall and the living room with that mixture of alcohol and cigarettes smell. It will be just him and his mother. She had told him, two nights before the final sentence was revealed, that she would move to the little room across the hall. She couldn’t sleep in their room anymore. _His_ room.

Too many nightmares.

“What will we do with it, then?” he had asked.

“We can remodel it.” she had half smiled to the ceiling, by his side, “We paint it yellow, or pink, buy some shelves, some cabinets… make it an art studio. I haven’t painted anything in forever…”

It was lucky that the child was still seventeen and still needed to live with his mother, legally. He didn’t want to leave her side, not in a time like this. He would help her trash that room, paint it, renew it. He wouldn’t leave until she was happy again.

A sniff broke him out of his thoughts. When he looked to the side, he glimpsed a tear slowly make it to his mother’s chin, stop there for a second, and fall.

“Mom?”

“I’m fine, dear,” she smiled, but it looked pained, tired.

He remembered that she had already woken up when he finally got out of bed. He wondered whether she had slept at all, and touched her shoulder, firmly. “Pull over. Let me drive for a while.”

“No, honey, I’m fine, really!”

“Mom. Please.”

She shook her head, trying to hide a small smile. “You’re too sweet, dear.”

He drove his mom home, to their new lives.


	2. "It reminded me of you."

Dotty was trying to get the words in her head out in the paper, but they were stubborn little jerks and she was left with a blank page. It looked like it was laughing at her.

Groaning, she let her head fall onto the table with a low thud. It wasn’t going well. She needed to turn in a one-page story about friendship, which shouldn’t be so hard, considering writing is what she does. Except… Except it was. It was four in the afternoon and there she was, story-less.

The girl was about to let out another, louder groan when the doorbell rang. Dismayed at being interrupted while brooding, Dotty pushed the chair back, letting it squeak against the floor.

Looking through the window to see who dared disturb her on a Sunday afternoon, she relaxed. It was only Giles.

“Hello,” she greeted her friend, opening the door as to invite him in.

“Hey, Dotty” the boy smiled from his bike, looking ridiculous in his pink care-bear helmet. “I’m not going in today; I need to go back home soon.”

Leaning on the doorway, the girl let her disappointment show as a frown. “If you can’t stay, why did you come? You don’t live that close to me…”

Giles chuckled, looking embarrassed. He scratched his nose and reached to take his school bag from his back. He never left without it; he didn’t trust his pockets.

“Well, you see,” he muttered into his bag, clearly looking for something, “I was cycling through the park, near the bridge – that one near the duck pound, you know?”

“Yes, Giles, I know” Dotty sighs, not understanding the situation, “We hang out there all the time.”

“Yeah, well, I was cycling, but then a kid came running and I had to brake really quick, so I kind of fell…”

Dotty made an exasperated face and let herself slide down until she was sitting. Trust Giles to make a whole paragraph out of a sentence of actual information!

“When I fell - luckily not _in_ the pound, just _near_ it – I had to put my hands down to stand up, yeah?”

“Yes, Giles, so what?”

He made a ‘wait up’ gesture and continued rummaging through his bag, “But I felt something cold, so I looked down to see what it was, you know, because it could be, like, a knife or something; I looked down and picked it up, and you won’t believe it!”

Finally, he took his hands out of his bag, and stretched his whole body towards Dotty from his seat on the bike, which made him look like an exited kid. Dotty smiled at that thought and leaned closer to see what he was holding.

“A bird pendant!”

Giles sat back, grinning triumphantly at his friend’s happiness, “I thought you would like it; I remembered you said you had lost yours last weekend. Here, take it.”

Giles let the pendant fall in Dotty’s open hand and adjusted his bag and helmet, preparing to leave.

“Thanks, Giles, I love it” Dotty said, holding the pendant to her chest. She reached out and gave him a one-armed hug. “Thank you.”

“Don’t sweat it, girl” the boy scratched his nose once more, smiling, and sped away.


	3. "No, no, it's my treat."

Martha only noticed she was still smiling when she had to purse her lips to drink from the straw. It is a pleasant feeling, she finds, to be so happy she can’t help but smile. Basking on it, the woman looks at the couple sitting in front of her.

Their easy smiles, their wrinkled eyes. Laughter wrinkles. White hair cut short. So warm, so loving. Martha’s grandparents.

They hadn’t been talking much, with all the safety measures the quarantine brought. Grandma Lou had a tablet, courtesy of her children, but she was a slow learner and took forever to open the apps, so videocalls are just too hard to manage; and Grandpa Matt still doesn’t know how to start a phone call. But now, the situation was getting a little bit better, and people could go out again, eat out, meet up, be together.

The first thing Martha wanted to do was to take her grandparents out.

The restaurant is nice, nothing fancy, and the food is great. The best part, though, is that she gets to see them smile.

They eat slowly, savouring each other’s company. Finally, it is time to leave.

“How much was it?” Matt makes it to grab his wallet.

Martha gets up, though, holding his arm gently, so that he can’t reach his pocket.

“No, no, it’s my treat.”

“But honey!” Lou looks alarmed, as if she is seeing her little granddaughter standing there, and not the woman that she is. “Keep your money to something important, we can pay!”

Martha tips her head up, defiantly, “You are important to me. I’ll pay.”

And she does, leaving her grandparents confused and happy, proud of their little grandchild.


	4. "Come here. Let me fix it."

Tommy sucked his lower lip in worry. He hadn’t meant to break the remote control, but now it was broken, the batteries had rolled away, and it wasn’t working anymore! The little three-years-old boy blinked some tears away, and started to pick up the batteries, preparing himself for a scolding.

When he had all of them and the black remote-control pieces, he made a mournful travel upstairs, to his big brother’s room. Mum and dad were out, so Spencer was the one in charge.

The child walked inside through the open door to find his older brother sitting on his bed, reading a book. The teenager looked up at him and noticed he was holding the TV control.

“Why do you have the remote?” he asked, marking the book, and closing it.

“I broke it,” Tommy admitted, pouting. “I moved and it fell, and it broke… I’m sorry.”

Spencer chuckled and patted the bed beside him so that his little brother would sit.

“Come here. Let me fix it.”

“You can fix it?” Tommy, whispered, wide eyed.

The teen confirmed with a nod and took the remote from his brother’s hands and observed it for a while, turning it in his hands.

“Would you look at that, it isn’t broken at all.” Spencer showed the batteries compartment cover to his confused brother. “All you did was knock out the cover and the batteries, see? We only need to put them back.”

“Really?” Tommy yelled, tossing himself backwards onto the bed, making it bounce him a bit.

Spencer grinned at his baby brother’s dramatics. “Really. And you are going to learn how to do it.”

So, Spencer showed Tommy how to place the batteries, pressing back the springs, and how to click their cover into place.

“Now, you can go back downstairs and finish your movie. I still have a hundred pages to go.” The teen picked up his book again and settled down on the bed to read it.

“Thank you, Spencer!”


	5. "I'll walk you home."

The bell signalled the end of classes and the children flooded through the corridors, trying to get away from the place as fast as they could. Sofia held her bag to her chest, frowning up at the sky, through a window. She hadn’t thought to look up the weather before leaving home that morning, so she hadn’t taken an umbrella with her to school, and the rain was pouring like it was trying to drown the city.

The student heaved a sigh, toying with her options. She could call her mum, tell her to pick her up, but her mother wouldn’t be free for another hour. Or she could go home running. It was only two blocks away, after all.

Sofia bit her lip softly as she tried to imagine how in the world, she would make it home without soaking all her books and notebooks, when she felt somebody tapping her shoulder.

“Hey, Sofie,” Andrea smiled, and raised an umbrella for her to see, “Forgot an umbrella, didn’t you?”

“Yeah,” Sofia chuckled. “Kind of stupid, too, to leave it at home when it’s been cloudy all week.”

Andrea snorted her agreement, and pulled her friend by the hand, “I’ll walk you home. My umbrella is big enough for us both.”

“Are you sure?”

“Don’t sweat it, Sofie, it’s not that far away from the bus stop, it’s no problem at all.”

The girls squeezed close and walked home together.


	6. "Have a good day at work."

Emma Andrews sighed, trying to ward off the anxious thoughts that plagued her head. The young woman had been sending her curriculum to various stores for the longest while but had never received an answer. Until now.

It had come from ‘Now!’, a library – she had been hoping they would accept her, because she loved the idea of working around books all day. They had invited her to an introductory day. She knew it would be more like an interview, they would want to access her, see if she fit their team.

Emma had wanted to let her mother know about the news, but she had never picked up her calls. It was Emma’s grandfather who celebrated with her and volunteered to drive her to and from the library on her first day.

He had made her favourite dinner that night, and they shared a bottle of cider before bed. “Your grandma was your age when she got her first job, too”, he said, smiling proudly, “She’d be proud of you.”

Emma replayed the scene in her head as she forced her body to open the door and walk towards the library, now. A honk made her turn back to the car. Her grandfather was grinning up at her from his seat.

“Have a good day at work, miss Andrews!”

Her cheeks flared red, and her eyes stung a bit with unshed tears, but she laughed and thanked the old man that never failed to make her feel better.

And when she walked into the building, her heart was free from any fear.


	7. "I dreamt of you last night."

It was his smile that woke him up. For a whole minute, he lay in bed, immobile. His brain fought to keep his dream from disappearing, that dream that made him smile. His heart slowly went back to its normal pace. The warm feeling in his chest dissipated. He blinked up at the ceiling and felt a single tear slide down his cheek. It had felt so good… so good, but it was all just a dream.

Daniel turned to lie on his side, facing his sleeping wife. She was snoring softly, so softly he would not have noticed if he were less awake. She was beautiful, he loved her so much… but she had not been the one he held and twirled around in his dream. No, the girl in his arms had been… _her_.

Moving closer to his wife, Daniel raised his right hand and gently touched the tips of his fingers to her exposed belly, caressing it. It was big, big as a watermelon. Inside, maybe still asleep, was his daughter. Their doctor had said she was still not completely formed, at 18 weeks, but she could already hear everything already.

Overcome by the same warm happiness he had felt while dreaming, the man splayed his hand over the woman’s stomach and started to whisper, his voice rough from sleep and his throat tight with emotion.

“I dreamt of you last night. You’re so beautiful. You are _perfect_ , did you know? Perfect. I love you, baby girl. I love you.” He chocked out. He found he could not do this lying like that, it was so important, he had to be close to her, he had to let her know.

The father knelt next to his sleeping wife and kissed her belly, just over her bellybutton.

“I dreamt of you; we were playing, dancing, outside in the garden. You were so _happy_ ; I promise, I’ll make you the happiest girl in the world. Mama and I, we are going to take care of you. We love you, baby girl. I can’t wait to hold you again.”

He kissed the pregnant abdomen and moved to hug his wife, only to find her awake, smiling through the tears. The couple shared a loving stare, full of emotion, of love, of care. Their baby still had a few more weeks to go before she could join them at home, but even though they had never seen her before, their hearts lounged for her. They loved her, so, so much.


	8. "Take my seat."

Liz, David, and Theo were watching a movie together in the cinema. All was going well: the movie was great, the popcorn had warm butter on it, the room was chilly. But five minutes in, this tall man went in and sat… right in front of Theo.

Theo was only thirteen and had not had his growth spurt, so he was quite short. His siblings liked to point it out by calling him the baby of the family, or ‘baby-boy’. He hated it and hoped he would grow soon.

Still, he really wanted to watch this movie and a little bit of teasing was not going to stop him. The boy turned to his sister Liz and whispered:

“Lizzy, I can’t see anything with that dude in front of me.”

The girl, who had been watching the screen attentively until then, turned to access the situation and, in fact, the man was blocking her brother’s view. She chuckled a bit, but immediately got a hold of her soda cup and popcorn, and murmured back at him:

“Take my seat.”

The teens made the exchange. Then, Liz pocked David’s arm and ordered him to change seats with her, because he was the tallest of the siblings. The young man rolled his eyes, not really minding the change at all.


	9. "I saved a piece for you."

Sam tossed her bag on the bed and flopped down next to it. She just couldn’t _believe_ her mother! Sam had been saving the condensed milk and the flour for ages just to bake that cake, her special commemoration treat for when she had published the first issue of the comic she developed with Mark. They published it and people actually bought it! But then, when she gets home to celebrate with her family and eat the cold dessert she made herself just for that… Her mother had guests over and shared it with them. And she never even apologised; she had the audacity of berating Sam for _embarrassing_ her in front of her guests. And sent Sam to her room.

Her day was going so well…Why did it have to happen?

After a while, Sam heard a knocking on her door. She groaned a “come in” and in came her stepdad, holding a big plastic container.

“Hi, Sam. How was the publishing party?”

“It was fine.” The girl shrugged, awkwardly trying to turn on the bed so she could look at him.

“Listen, I’m sorry about your mom.” The man, Chad, said, passing the container to her.

“What’s this?” Sam asked, changing the subject. She didn’t know the etiquette of complaining about her parent to her stepparent.

“I saved a piece for you,” he grinned, smugly, and crossed his arms on his chest.

When Sam opened the container, she stared. 

“This isn’t _a piece_ , this is half of it!” she laughed, incredulous. Inside, sat half of her dessert, plus two forks. “Thank you, Chad!”

“I really only want a slice; You made it, and you published your comic… you deserve the sugar.”

The teen grinned and hugged her stepdad. “Thank you. This made me happy.”

“Of course, silly. It is your big day. You should be happy.”


	10. "I'm sorry for your loss."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ᓚᘏᗢ
> 
> (;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)

Lola had been taken out of her carrier. She didn’t know why, but she couldn’t complain. She didn’t have the strength. She could barely breath as it was. She was too sick.

Lola’s human was somewhere near. She could hear her voice. Her human sounded so stressed and worried. Lola did not like that, but when she tried to move, her body wouldn’t obey. She tried to lift her head, at least, to no avail. She put all her will into opening her eyes, and only one of them did.

She could see her vet’s table, his desk, his posters… Ah, there she was! The door was open – maybe that was why it was so cold – and outside, Mindy stood, with her boyfriend by her side. Lola couldn’t hear it very well, and she definitely couldn’t understand every word the humans said, but she knew for sure Mindy was sad. Too sad for her taste. Oh, if only she could meow at her and jump onto her lap! Then her human would cheer up. It always worked. But her boyfriend wasn’t a bad alternative.

She kept on watching and remembering.

Mindy rarely cried. Lola would know; They had been together for 16 years. Lola had always been there to take care of her human. She saw her learn how to read and write, how to play the piano, how to bake. She had listened to her stories, adventures, arguments, break ups. She had seen Mindy grow and change from a small child to a smelly teenager to a beautiful young woman.

After some time, Lola felt something fall upon her, gentle as a blanket. She knew, with a certainty that comes with instinct, that it was Death. She didn’t mind it much. She had lived her life; her body was begging to go. And yet, she didn’t want to go before saying her last goodbye.

Thankfully, Mindy felt it too, from her spot by the door, and came to her with a wet face. Her tears looked so big from that close…

The boyfriend came as well and murmured “I’m sorry for your loss” as he held her in a hug.

Lola passed away with a kiss of red lipstick on her forehead, serenely, in her human’s arms. The last sound she heard was the heartbeats that had always loved her.


	11. "You can have half."

Amanda walked in the kitchen looking for something to eat. She had just finished the longest meeting of her career, and her stomach was rumbling. The woman gave the pantry a look, but she wasn’t in the mood for crackers or wheat biscuits. She also didn’t feel like cooking so close to midnight.

“Maybe there’s something in the freezer…”

Just at the bottom of her freezer, there was a pizza box. Amanda eyed it, hungry.

“Maybe I shouldn’t eat it. I can’t eat a whole pizza by myself!”

But it was her favourite flavour and, honestly, she had been following her nutritionist’s advice so well, she deserved a break.

“You can have half,” she told herself, firmly.

So, she did.


	12. "Take my jacket, it's cold outside."

It was Christmas day, and Cissa had just woken up. She stretched and yawned, feeling the soft blanket under her.

“Good morning, Cissa!” her cousin Bella smiled, from the top bunker bed. “Happy Christmas!”

The two young women enjoyed a light breakfast in bed and got ready to a nice day inside. Bella’s house was big and beautiful, but it did not have a big yard, so the women had to content themselves with playing games in the house.

“I didn’t even remember to pack a coat, anyway” Cissa admitted.

“It’s not like we will be going out. It’s too cold…”

“That is true.”

By midday, however, Cissa got a call.

“Who is it?” Bella asked, trying to see over her cousin’s shoulder.

“It’s Luca.”

“Oooh, your _boyfriend_!”

Cissa swatted her cousin away, flustered, and picked up the call.

“Hi, Luca, Happy Holidays… Yeah, I’m at Bella’s house… Well, yes… Really?”

“What?” Bella whispered, curious.

Making the universal _wait a little_ sign, Cissa turned her back to her cousin and continued to chat with Luca. “Oh, that would be nice… Yes. I would like to… Thanks…Love you too; I’ll see you.”

“So?” An excited Bella made her way over to her cousin.

Cissa grinned, “Luca just asked me out on a date… to have dinner with his family tonight!”

Bella’s jaw fell open, “You’re going to meet his family?”

“Yeah! Apparently, his mum asked him to invite me!” Cissa giggled, “How crazy is that?”

“Totally!”

Cissa, then, bit her lip, “Won’t you be mad, because I’m leaving you alone?”

“Shut up, silly, this is great!” Bella shook her head. “Besides, you’re coming back… Aren’t you?”

“Geez, I’m not about to sleep with him in his mother’s house!”

The girls laughed.

Before leaving, however, Cissa remembered she hadn’t brought a coat with her. She turned to her cousin, only to be hit by a leather jacket.

“Take my jacket, it’s cold outside.” Bella smiled.

“Thank you, Bella!”

Cissa kissed her cousin’s cheek, and hurried out of the house, to meet Luca, who was already there.


	13. "Sorry I'm late."

Estella tried to run as fast as she could without jostling her baggage too much. It was precious, and it was a gift to the most precious person in the world. She needed to be careful with it, but she also needed to _get there on time_!

Her pocket vibrated when her phone received yet another message, just as she found an empty seat in the metro. She took it out and read it.

_From: mom_

_Where are you the party started_

_You are 30 minutes late_

_Do you not care about your sister_

_?_

The young woman sighed, feeling frustration rise in her chest. Her leg bouncing, she willed the machine to go faster. Her mother did it on purpose, she knew. And she said that phrase all the time, “Estelle doesn’t care about Sara”, next to the girl. She never got over the fact that Estelle chose to go live with her father when they divorced. The man had a business to take care of, and rarely even saw her, but he was generous with his money; How would her mother ever pay for her studies with her bar?

It was a conscious decision. Estelle had always wanted to follow her father’s footsteps, study where he studied, maybe inherit his company. When they divorced, she had just finished her 11th grade with good grades, one more year and she would graduate. When her father told her, he would go back to his city to open another building there, and offered her a place in his house and the prestigious school he went to, she could not say no.

Her mother, however, never understood. She fought to keep both her daughters, but since Estelle was 16, she had a choice. Sara had to stay with her mother, though. She had been 8 at the time. The sisters rarely saw each other in person after that, but they kept in contact through calls and videocalls. Sara often called Estelle just to show her drawings, sometimes for help with homework. The little girl was Estelle’s most precious thing in the world, and now, 10 years later, it was time she came back and gave her sister something to prove that.

The run from the station to her mother’s house was a short one, but she knew she was one hour late. Her plane had suffered a delay, the taxis were rioting or something, it looked like it was going to rain. Perfect night to go and meet her mother.

The young lady rang the doorbell. A few seconds later, a smile greeted her.

“Estelle! You’re really here!”

“Happy birthday, Sara! Sorry I’m late; the plane delayed.”

“I received your messages. I know.” Her sister grinned and let her in. “I’m just glad you’re here. You need to meet my friends.”

Meet her friends she did. Two of them were going to the other side of the country for college, three were going to study two cities away in the ‘local’ college, as they said. And Sara, well. She would need to make her choice, just as Estelle made hers.

After the guests left, Estelle took Sara to the sofa and sat with her. “I have two gifts for you.”

“Two?”

“One of them is from dad. Mom didn’t want him here, so he didn’t come, but he sent you something nice.”

“What is it?” The eighteen-year-old asked, curious. Her father almost always sent her gift cards for whatever she told Estelle she wanted.

Estelle smiled, and brought her package up. “This one is from me. You told me you have always wanted one, but mom wouldn’t have it. Now you’re an adult, so…”

The woman lifted the veil and revealed a carrier.

“A kitten!” Sara squealed in joy.

Estelle laughed at her enthusiasm and continued what she had to do. “Now, Sara, pay attention. Dad’s gift to you is college.”

The younger quieted down, hanging on to every word and to her kitten.

“I’ve told him about your love for arts,” Estelle continued, “And showed him some of your drawings. He is proud of you and he said, and I quote, ‘These are the most beautiful pieces of art I’ve ever seen.’”

“He did?”

Estelle nodded, “He did, and he wants you to know that you can come and live with us in the big city now that you’re an adult and don’t need to be with mom. He is offering to pay your college. He really thinks you will go far, and so do I. Plus, I would love to live with you again.”

Sara bit her lip, thinking. She would like to live with her sister too. She had always been there for her, even if they could never hug. How many times had she called her big sister in the middle of the night because of a dream or a test she feared?

“I would like that,” she repeated out loud.

The sisters grinned at each other.


	14. "Can I have this dance?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2VYePtAPWz0

Jason observed his grandmother Grace as the radio went on about some special singer that had passed away. It was raining heavily outside so his plans of riding his bike to Jordan’s place had been thwarted. He had sat heavily on the couch, bored out of his mind, until he decided to watch the old woman have her fun with the songs and her knitting.

He found it wasn’t so bad. His grandma had an expressive face, so when the radio played a song she disliked, her eyebrows would go down and her lips would purse. If she enjoyed it, her face would relax into a small smile. It was cute.

Not so long after, Tres Veces Guapa was announced. It was an old song, the voice had said, from the 50s. It wasn’t so important. What was important was that his grandma’s face had a dreamy look to it.

“Do you like this song, grandma?” Jason asked.

“Oh, si. Your grandpa and I danced to it sometimes…” Grace answered, smiling at her knitting needles.

The song started to play.

_Estás que arrebatas preciosa_

_Estás de lo más retrechera_

_Estás tan bonita y graciosa_

_Que luces airosa tu sal postinera_

His grandma closed her eyes and swayed gently from side to side. Jason decided to cheer her up a little. Getting up silently, he made his way to her and, with a pose, extended his hand to her.

“Can I have this dance?”

_Cuando me miras, morena,_

_De adentro del alma, un grito me escapa._

_Para decirte muy fuerte, ¡guapa, guapa y guapa!_

His grandma shone with a smile, and putting her knitting down, accepted his hand and rose to her feet.

_Y es que tu cara agarena_

_Me roba la calma con gracia chulapa,_

_Y te diré hasta la muerte, ¡guapa, guapa y guapa!_

Jason twirled Grace around and waltzed through the room with her, making her laugh. Turns out the rain had been a blessing.


	15. "I made your favourite."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: brief Surgery talk, reference to Mastectomy (for chest masculinization)

Kyle groaned, sitting up with difficulty. His father held his back to put a pillow behind him.

“How’re you feeling, son?”

“Like crap.” Kyle smiled through the stinging that never faded.

“I’m about to bring you your dinner. Do you need anything?”

The son let out another grunt but shook his head. The father patted his head and left the room the bring him food.

Kyle took careful breaths and looked down at his chest. It was still bandaged, and the drainage tubes sat there agonizingly. Everything hurt, even if the doctor said it had gone well and there was no need to worry. He felt disgusting.

He would do it all again in a heartbeat if need be.

Kyle’s father walked inside, balancing a soup plate and a glass of water on a tray, and set it over Kyle’s legs.

“I made your favourite,” he announced, “carrot soup.”

“Thank you, dad.” Kyle said. Then, he was hit by a wave of love that made his throat close a little, “ _Thank you_.”

The man put his hand on his son’s head and smiled down at him, proud of the young man he was becoming.

“You’re welcome. I love you.”


	16. "It's okay. I couldn't sleep anyway."

Sara tiptoed to the door and closed it, walking back to her bed, and pulling her legs up so she was comfortable. Patting around with her hand, she found her phone. Turning it on with the screen facing the wall so she could get her eyes used to the light, she sighed. The 16-year-old girl hated waking her big sister up, but Estelle always said she didn’t mind, and the next morning would be so stressful… it was already stressful, and it wasn’t even morning, she thought.

As soon as the sun rose, Sara would have to get ready to one of the most important days of her life: the day she would get her driving licence. She was NOT feeling prepared. She was certain she would fail. And then her mother would have spent all that money on her for _nothing_. Her heart clenched at the thought and her throat closed as if she was going to cry.

Squinting at the brightness, she faced her cell phone screen and searched for her sister’s number. Hesitating for a minute, she took a deep breath. And dialled.

After a few _beep_ s, Sara was met with her big sister’s groggy voice.

“Hi. Whaddya need?”

“Hi.” Sara filled her chest with air, and let it out slowly, “I’m sorry to bother you, but…”

“It’s okay. I couldn’t sleep anyway.” Her sister answered, softly.

Sara knew it was a big fat lie, but she let it pass. She really needed to vent, and her sister _had_ picked up.

“I can’t do it. The driving test. I’ll fail. I just know it; Something bad is going to happen.”

“I disagree,” Estelle interrupted. “You have been telling me what the instructors have you do, and it sounds like you are perfectly capable of driving.”

“I can never relax, though. What if I forget _everything_ and, like, crash on a wall? Or run someone over? What if I run over _the instructor_? Oh, my God-!”

“Sara, you’re freaking out for nothing.” Estelle sighed through the phone, “Listen, _of course_ it doesn’t feel natural yet; you’ve just started driving! You have never even done without help. You’re a baby driver. You aren’t used to it, yet. Are you?”

“No.”

“Exactly. Everybody goes through that phase.” Estelle sounded like she was nodding, which only made sense to Sara, because of their frequent video calls. “Your instructors know that. And you’ll get the hang of it soon.”

“But maybe I should postpone it. Then I could get a nice score…” Sara rested her head on her knee.

“No.” Her sister was having none of her drama, “A half score is better than nothing. You’ll get there on time, do your damn best, and go back home knowing that you didn’t betray yourself and ran away from this experience. _Everybody_ gets driving exam nerves; now it’s your turn. Join the club with pride.”

Sara snorted, and so did Estelle, and soon they were both giggling, trying to be silent so as not to wake their parents.

“Go to sleep, okay?” Estelle yawned, “And eat something before leaving, do not fall into your anxiety’s trap. Food is good for you. Take a fruit with you, too.”

“Okay.”

“Take care.”

“Okay.”

“Good night.”

“Good night.” Sara smiled, even if her sister wouldn’t see it, and whispered “Thank you.”

“Of course.”


	17. "Watch your step."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by the way, I made this chapter inspired by THIS drawing:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/wlop/art/Neraland1-845531952

Elliot panted, eyes on his friend’s back, as they made their way up the mountain. Kade had barged in his room through the window right before he left for a shower and demanded he went with him somewhere. He swore he had seen something up in the mountain. Never mind the cold, or the snow that had started to fall that morning; Kade wanted him immediately.

“Are we almost there yet?” Elliot asked, for the second time. He proceeded to step on a wet stone and slip, hitting his knee and hands on the forest ground.

“Watch your step.” Kade held his elbow and pulled him up, patting his pants to remove the brownish stain left by the humid grass. “We’re almost there. I hope it is still there…”

“It better be,” said Elliot, testing his knee, to see if it was hurt. It wasn’t. “Let’s go already. Now I’m curious.”

They climbed some more, weaving their way over fallen logs and under low branches until they found a small creek that ran making a calming sloshing noise when it hit the rocks. Kade sucked in a breath and crouched down, pulling Elliot with him by the arm. With his other hand, Kade pointed to something upstream. Elliot leaned forward to see what it was.

When he saw it, he froze, as if enchanted. By the curve of the creek, on the water, stood a deer. A completely white deer. _Snow_ white; the antlers were white, the hooves were white, the snout was white. It stood immobile, which made it look like a painting, surreal, for some time.

When the boys started to think it wasn’t even real, they heard a piercing whistle, and the deer’s ears twitched. Soon, from between the lean, tall trees, came an equally snow-white girl. What was stranger, she also had a pair of antlers sprouting from her head. When the deer saw the girl, it bowed its head, and then both deer and girl jumped and galloped away so fast the spectators had to search in each other’s eyes whether it all had happened or not.


	18. "Here, drink this. You'll feel better."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally back, children!  
> If you have suggestions, leave them in the comments!

Kayla didn’t miss the moment her brother started to wake up. It would have been impossible, considering she had been staring at his swollen face ever since the rest of his team brought him to the healer’s tent. He was lucky, they had told her, lucky to have survived.

She believed them. He looked really bad. His left eye was purple, and she doubted he would be able to open it before autumn. His lip was cut, too. His arm, broken. His ankle was sprained, according to his teammates. He was a wreck.

Kayla had begged William to let her be his nurse, even though she was only an apprentice. He let her, after giving her clear instructions to call him if _anything_ happened. The girl hadn’t gone with Sam that day. They had had another fight. She joined the infirmary crew instead. She now wished she hadn’t. Maybe she could have done something if she was there with him. Protect him, like she should.

Sam was waking up, though, and she needed to be his nurse, not a cry baby. As soon as his eyelids fluttered open, the young woman got to her feet, and fetched all the bottles of medicine William had advised her to give to her brother.

“Kay-” Sam tried to speak, but he fell coughing to the side.

“There is no need for you to say anything." Kayla opened a blue bottle with a loud ‘pop’ “Just think healing thoughts.”

“Hurts.”

“Yeah, I know.”

Kayla measured the liquid with a deep spoon and pressed the lid back into the bottle’s mouth. Sitting beside her brother’s head, she helped him sit up just a bit. “Here, drink this. You’ll feel better.”

Sam did swallow the potion but did not miss the opportunity to be dramatic about it. “Yuck! This’s awful!”

Kayla let a tiny smile show, “It’s what you get for almost getting killed.”

“Not ‘n purpose”

Kayla sighs, patting his hair, “I know. I know.”


	19. "Can I hold your hand?"

Peter looks so small on that bed, she thought. Her little baby, how did things get so bad? Just last month, he was running and playing with his friends…

“Mommy”, he whispers, weakly. He has been doing it a lot, ever since they arrived at the hospital. He doesn’t want to say anything, he’s just scared.

“I’m here, baby.”

They wait in silence.

Peter’s problem wasn’t obvious at the beginning, a little cramp on his belly. Then, came pain so great Peter cried on and on and couldn’t sleep. She had been so worried… He got high fevers, too. She thought she would lose him, her only child. His doctor couldn’t diagnose it immediately. He said her son could have a number of different things. So, Peter, crying and feverish, had to go through blood and urine tests and have an ultrasound scan done.

His appendix had burst.

Now her little boy was waiting for surgery.

“Mommy.”

“I know, baby.”

The silence is too much. She feels one minute away from breaking down in tears, but to cry in front of her scared little boy would be cowardice. She holds it in, as best as she can.

After what felt like a decade, their doctor comes in, with another doctor she had never met before, and announces the surgery will begin. Peter’s eyes fill up with tears, and he reaches out a hand. “Can I hold your hand?”

“Of course!” She whispers, blinking away the wetness in her eyes. She holds her son’s hand as the other doctor gives him the anaesthesia through an injection in the other hand.

His eyes close soon after.

They take him away.

It’ll be quick, the doctor says. You’ll be home this time tomorrow.


	20. "You can borrow mine."

Mike ran through the house, frantic. “Eddie, have you seen my jacket?” he called from the living room.

“No, I haven’t.” His twin yelled from somewhere upstairs. “When did you last use it?”

“At school, yesterday.”

Entering the room, Eddie frowned, thinking. “Are you sure you brought it back?”

Mike sucked in a breath, “Oh, _no_! I might have!”

Mike dropped to the sofa with a groan. Eddie sat beside him and patted his shoulder. “Now, now, that isn’t so bad.”

“It is super cold outside!”

“I know,” Eddie smiled, “but you can go and fetch it today.”

Mike sighed, “I know. But it’s cold!”

“Well, you can borrow mine.” Eddie nodded, approving of his own plan. “I won’t go to school today. I have to see Doctor Lee, remember?”

“Oh, right”, Mike blinked. “Thanks, Eddie!”

“Of course.”


	21. "You might like this."

Annie sniffed and cleaned her face with the back of her hand. “I hate you.”

From the other side of the bed, came a snicker. “What is it now?”

“They all _die_ at the end!”

Lucy cackled, “I know, right? Tell me it isn’t your new favourite book.”

Annie groaned, “You’re the worst!”

A few seconds passed, and the two girls settled onto the bed. Lucy was there for a sleep over, and there was nothing they liked better than to read and trade book advice.

“…Did you bring another book?” Annie shyly asked.

Smugly, Lucy reached down to under the bed and fished a book from her bag. “Two little girls in blue, by Mary Higgins Clark.”

“The one who likes to write murders?”

“Crime fictions, but yes.”

“I’ll take it,” Annie gave back her friend’s sad-story book and grabbed the one she was offered. “Although I don’t usually read crime fiction…”

“You might like this. Who knows?” Lucy smiled, “I picked it up just for you.”


	22. "It's not heavy. I'm stronger than I look."

Yuri’s mother was not like his classmates’ mothers. His English teacher wanted them to write a poem about their mothers… His mother was his grandmother. His mother lived far away, somewhere, so his grandmother had become his mother. He didn’t know what to write about her.

She wasn’t like the other mothers.

She was _old_. She could never play with him like the others’ mothers could. She couldn’t chase him and play dragons. She couldn’t sit on the floor to play with his soldiers, either. She hurt a lot, everywhere. Her back hurt, her legs hurt, even her hands hurt, if she wrote for too long.

She didn’t buy him toy cars, the ones you control with a remote. She didn’t let him eat McDonalds. She didn’t like tablets.

She bought him wooden toys, made by her friend Mr. Adam. She baked her own bread, with delicious fillings. She watched movies with him on the television.

She was different. Could he write a poem about a different kind of mother? Would his teacher like it?

Yuri wrote a first draft. It sounded pretty normal, when he read it. But…

It wasn’t fair. His grandmother was his mother and she loved him. She needed the best poem. So what if it was different? The best has to be different, or else it is just average.

_My mother is Hanna._

_She is my grandma._

_She is old and does not_

_Move a lot._

_She knows things,_

_She sings hymns._

_I love my mother_

_And I want no other._

Satisfied, he walked over to his teacher and gave him his paper.

By then, it was already time to go home. Yuri waited for his mother by the door. She soon came and took him to shop for some groceries before going home. She asked a million questions about how his day at school went, what he had done, were his friends nice…

They ended up buying more than they had thought they would. Not being able to carry two full bags by themselves, they took a taxi home. There, they paid, and the driver was nice enough to take their baggage off the car to the ground.

Hanna bent to pick the grocery bags up… Only to have one snatched out of her reach by swift, small hands.

“Yuri, put it down, it is too heavy for you.”

The eight-year-old just smiled, puffed a breath out and adjusted his grip on the bag. “It’s not heavy. I’m stronger than I look.” And he carefully entered the house, back bend backwards with the weight.


	23. "I'll wait."

The earth threatened to swallow him. Or maybe it was him who threatened to fall. He was dead. He _had_ to be dead. There was no way…

But his eyes saw the proof, clear as water. Or fire. The _proof_ was a burning soil, branches already dry but still cracking with flames. All around him, except for a not-quite circular patch of grass, where he stood.

“Dalia…” The old professor mouthed. Then, with strength he did not know he had, he called, “Dalia!”

He knew, he _knew_ she would not answer. Knowing did not ease the pain. How could he- How _could_ he let her do something so _stupid_ , so terrible?

“It is the right thing to do,” she had said. “This land _needs_ cleansing.”

Not for the first time, the old man wished he did not have the knowledge he had, that forced him to agree. She had been right. She had been nothing but loyal to his teachings, and yet…

“Your role in this world is not to cleanse, Dalia! You have to fulfil your destiny!” Hoff had grabbed her and tried to stop his student from risking her life.

“I will, master Hoff,” she had said, camly, as if it was _that_ simple. “If I still need to meet my fate, the Universe will bring me back. Right now, however… This land needs me, these _people_ need me. They are dying; this land has been contaminated with the blood of innocents. I can fix it.”

“You will not survive it. You are too young.”

“I am the one who has the Talent, though.” Smiling without humour, his brave pupil bowed for him the last time. “I will come back.”

Everything had burned. Yellow, blue, and white flames. The sins of the people and the plants as well. Dalia had a special Talent, but so little time to train it. She was not a master. It took all her strength, all her energy. Her spirit.

He knew she was right, however. Souls need to do what their fate asked of them. She would come back. She _had_ to.

“I’ll wait,” he whispered, “and I’ll be ready to catch you. Rest in peace, until then.”


	24. "Just because."

_Clank._

_Tlink!_

_Tum tum tum._

The sounds woke Linda up. She took a deep breath and turned, sleepy, to the door, adjusting the blankets that were oh, so comfortable. She wondered if she had imagined it all, who would be so loud in the kitchen this early in the morning?

Then, she heard some whispering coming from the other side of her door.

“Do you think she woke up?”

“I’ll check.”

Steps got closer to her room, and her husband stuck his head in with a smile. “Keep sleeping, okay? It’s a surprise.”

Linda raised an eyebrow, curious, but stayed put. “Is everything alright?” she asked, anyway.

“All under control.” He saluted and closed her door.

Oh, well. A few more minutes napping wouldn’t be so bad, she decided, cuddling her pillow. A few more odd sounds were heard, but nothing too loud. If it was a school day, she would have said something against it, but it was Sunday, and the kids weren’t alone in there. And she was curious, so she needed to pretend to be asleep to find out what it all meant.

A pitter-pattering toddler opened her door, and her daughter came in, tongue sticking out in concentration so as not to let the tray she was balancing fall. Linda’s husband came in, too, with a glass of orange juice in hand.

Linda helped settle the tray on her lap. It was beautifully decorated, with flowers around her plate of pancakes. Suzi sat by her side, with a wide smile on her face. “Good morning, mommy!”

“Oh, sweety, good morning,” Linda said, kissing the girl’s forehead. Her husband helped Marco sit on the bed, and he immediately started sucking his thumb. “whose idea was this?”

“It was all Suzi,” her husband said, proudly, “She woke me up to help her lit the stove.”

“Why?” the mother asked.

Suzi shrugged, grinning, “Just because.”


	25. "Look both ways."

Nat chased her brother out in the garden, laughing and screeching. She was a mighty dragon! Rarr!

Uli made sure to go just slow enough for her hands to graze him, but fast enough to keep the game going. Mother said she needed Nat distracted until she had finished her chores. He could do that.

Except chores could take a long time to get done, and Nat could only enjoy playing dragon so much.

“Let’s go to the park!” she demanded.

With no better idea, Uli went inside to tell their mother where they would be. When he came out, and told his little sister they could go, she rushed away, trying to get there first.

Uli, was faster, luckily, and grabbed her arm before she could step on the street. “Nat! Don’t do that.”

“What?” the girl blinked.

“We have to pay attention before crossing roads. Look both ways. Try again.”

Letting go of Nat’s arm, Uli made a shooing motion, so that his sister knew she could go

“Look both ways.” The girl made a show of searching for cars, then crossed.


	26. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

Luca was walking back home from his University when it suddenly started to rain. It wasn’t too heavy, but he had no umbrella with him, so he thought it better to take cover under an air-conditioning vent box, that protruded from a wall into an alley. As he walked in to take his place, he noticed there was a box right under the cover he wanted to take. He kicked the box aside.

From the box came a whimper, and Luca was startled. He slowly opened the cardboard box with a foot… and inside it, shivering, laid a dog. “Uh, hello?”

The dog cowered as much as it could, inside the box, and snarled at him. Luca blinked. Poor puppy, he must be really scared. His fur was matted all over. The boy didn’t know whether he was grey or if it was all dirt. Either way, that dog could not stay under the rain, all alone.

Luca crouched, but the dog only curled up on himself more, trying to seem smaller. “Did I startle you? I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.”

Slowly, he reached out. The dog tried to bite him, but he kept on trying until he let him pet his head. “Good boy. Let’s get you home, yeah?”


	27. "Try some."

Luca opened the door to the little apartment he shared with his sister and slipped inside. The grey dog shuffled inside after him, his tail wagging. Luca took of his wet shoes and jacket, leaving them next to the door to clean later. His backpack was tossed to the side, on the sofa. The young man made his way into the kitchen, to try and find some food for his new friend.

“Do you like fish, boy?” He asked, “Tuna, maybe?”

The dog sniffed everything he could reach, not interested in whatever the human was saying.

“I guess you don’t. Well, I don’t either.” Luca checked the freezer for leftovers. “Hey, we have frozen nuggets!”

The grey dog tilted his head at the boy.

“I’ll make us some. I have to leave half for my sister, though. I don’t want her to kill me.”

A few minutes later, they were both dry, Luca in his pyjamas, and the nuggets were ready. Luca picked one of the smallest nuggets and offered it to the dog. “Here. Try some.”

The dog gave it a tentative sniff, then put the whole thing in his mouth.


	28. "Drive safely."

Diana’s cell phone started beeping at 6:30, and she drowsily tapped the snooze button. Then, as her brain caught up with reality, she shot up out of bed.

“It’s today!” the young woman squealed, doing a happy dance.

It was still dark outside, but she walked around in her room as if she could see just fine. The last of her clothes made into her bag, a few shoes into a plastic bag, and a sketch book. The girl hurried to the bathroom, to take a quick shower. She didn’t even wait for the water to get hot, just got under the cold water as if she didn’t mind.

“Traveling with friends!” she sang, “We are going far away! No parents around! I liiiiiike traveling with friends! Hmhmmm…”

She got out of the shower feeling ready to kick the world and drink coffee. She had chosen her best sweater for that day. Comfortable and good-looking, pink with a knitted cat on the front. No sooner had she finished getting dressed, the bell rang, and she rushed to open the door. She had told her friends to meet her at her house, so that they drove off together.

“Kelly!” They hugged. “Good morning! How are you?”

“Excited, super excited!” Kelly whispered. “Are your parents awake, yet?”

“I don’t know, but I was just about to eat something. Join me?”

“Sure.”

They waited for their third part eating buttery toast. Finally, Molly arrived, and they finished getting ready. Diana’s parents were up by then, and they helped load the car with the girls’ bags and a basket of snacks to eat on the road.

“Are you sure you have everything?” Diana’s father, Rob, asked, for the tenth time.

“ _Yes_ , father.” The girl rolled her eyes, “I can prepare a bag, you know?”

“I know, but if you need anything…”

“Thank you, but I’m fine.”

“Do you have money on you? If you need me to send you some…”

“Dad, it’s fine! I have everything I need.”

Diana ushered her companions toward the car. Her father followed.

“Remember you can always call us. If anything happens, call the police. Do you know how to call the police?”

“Dad, stop!” Diana sat in the driver’s seat and buckled her seat belt.

Rob sighed, “Sorry, baby, it’s just… I can’t believe you’re going to travel, to _drive_ on your own, so far away…”

“I can drive, I’ve done it before. You don’t need to worry.” Diana smiled. “I’ll call you and mom when we get there. But now we need to leave.”

Rob pretended to clean away a tear. Or maybe he really was crying, Diana couldn’t tell. The man bent his back and kissed his daughter’s forehead. “Drive safely.”

“I will,” she smiled.


	29. "Well, what do you want to do?"

The _Crown_ had seen better days. The crew did their best to keep the water out of the lower levels, but a storm in the ocean is not something humans can control. They were sailing smoothly, now, and that’s what matters.

“Ushi,” Kala greeted the boy sitting on the deck, “Why aren’t you in bed?”

“Couldn’t sleep” he muttered, fidgeting. “Too many spirits.”

Kala sat beside him. Ushi was a strange child. When they first met, at different sides of the war, she had thought he was a self-entitled brat, who couldn’t waste his time speaking to the likes of her. But later, after life had tangled their destinies together, she had realised he didn’t speak much because the world was too loud for him, too busy. He saw spirits, sometimes. That was a sad ability to have in times of war. The spirits were a scary bunch. Some feasted on ghosts, and it was never a pleasant sight. Some were more inclined to help them, whispering in Ushi’s ears a secret or a story that could keep them alive a little longer.

“How many did we lose?” Ushi whispered.

Kala took a deep breath and talked. Ushi liked facts. He needed them. So, she swallowed her guilt, and told him, “Yesterday, 37. Then, because of the storm, we lost more 4. Which is not bad… Yu didn’t make it. He- he lost too much blood…” A breath. She could do it. “We are still good in supplies. Jee says we have enough coal to reach land. We lost _Prince_ in the storm, but we have sent the birds, so… We still stand. We’re fine.”

“We still stand a chance.” Ushi nodded, with new confidence. “We can do it. We just need to figure out _how_.”

“Well,” Kala brought her knees up and rested her chin on them, “what do you want to do?”


	30. "One more chapter."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I used parts of these stories in this chapter. Please go and visit them to read them to the end:  
> WEREBOY by Daniel Errico ( https://www.freechildrenstories.com/wereboy-1 )  
> AND THAT WAS THE ODDEST OF THINGS by Daniel Errico ( https://www.freechildrenstories.com/and-that-was-the-oddest-of-things )

Esther brought a giggling toddler to her crib, and her oldest child came following and making funny faces. “Okay, monkeys,” the mother laughed, “It is time to bed.”

“Noooo!” Kayla moaned. Her baby sister repeated the sound, but with no real understanding. Giulia just liked to repeat everything her big sister said.

“Yes.” Esther placed Giulia in her crib and picked Kayla up, and took her to the bookshelves. They had been reading books before going to sleep for as long as they had existed. Esther worked all day, and the kids went to day-care, so this was a bonding moment, for them to enjoy together. “Take our book, Kayla.”

They were reading a collection by Daniel Errico, with a story per chapter. Laying Kayla in her bed, the mother opened the book on their chapter for the day and started to read:

«The wolves in the woods, grow as wild as trees.

They do not say Thank You. They do not say Please. 

They roll in the dirt and they chomp and they growl.

At nighttime they look at the moon and they howl.

But Warren was different, the youngest wolf pup.

He would not go howl. He would not look up. 

Instead he ran back to his cave to go hide. 

And you would not believe what would happen inside.

The brightest full moon would cause Warren to change.

From a furry young wolf, to a creature most strange. 

His hair would grow short, and run right to his head.

His paws would spread out, and form fingers instead.

His snout would shrink down to a small little nub.

While his ears became small, like a one-day-old cub. 

His teeth would unsharpen, like pieces of corn.

And always, somehow, there were clothes to be worn.

He’d stand on two legs, and start walking around.

And on his behind, not a tail to be found!

His parents were shocked when they saw him transform.

It certainly, wolfenly, wasn’t the norm.

Warren became a polite, quiet, joy.

For Warren, you see, was a dreaded… Wereboy!»

Kayla gasped, delighted, “A were _boy_!”

Esther smiled at her, “What do you think a wereboy looks like?”

Kayla scrunched up her face, thinking. Giulia had already fallen asleep, but the four-years-old girl didn’t look like she wanted to follow her sister’s example. “I think Warren is cute!”

“I think so too.” Esther got up and kissed her daughter’s forehead, “Goodnight, monkey.”

“Noooo, muuuum!” the child whined, “I’m not ready to sleep yet. I need another story!”

“It’s late, sweety,” Esther tried to explain.

“But I missed you… Please?”

“One more chapter,” the mother conceded. Then, she opened the next chapter.

«I woke in the night to a noise from the kitchen,

So off I set out on a fact-finding mission.

Whatever it was, I did not have a clue.

As I got closer I heard a loud chew.

The fridge door was open with food on the ground.

A tiny blue penguin was looking around!

He looked through our food and he tossed it aside.

He opened each can and shook out the inside.

“Excuse me!” I said, but he seemed not to care.

I shut the fridge door and he shot me a glare.

“Jelly,” he said as he held up some bread,

With smooth peanut butter, he must have just spread.

“Jelly?” I answered, “I... think we ran out,”

The little blue penguin, now wore a blue pout.

“Jelly,” he said as he waddled away.

Without any jelly, why would he stay?

I followed him out through our squeaky backdoor.

An igloo was there, that was not there before.

He slid on his belly, inside, out of sight.

But, it wasn’t the oddest thing I saw that night…»

Esther paused, to look at her girl, and was pleased to see she was quietly snoring away. She had been tired, after all.


	31. "Don't worry about me."

Simon sighed and tried to grab his girlfriend’s hand. She had been pacing around him for what seemed like _hours –_ although it had probably only been a few minutes.

“And the plane leaves in an hour; but I can’t leave you like this! But I worked _so hard_ to get here! But I love you and I feel so bad… Am I being selfish? Oh, no, I _am_!”

“Clary, please stop.” Simon finally reached her arm. He pulled her closer to make her look at him. “You’ve gotten so far already; you’re not stopping because of me.”

“But you’re hurt! I can’t leave you hurt in a hospital and travel across the country for some competition!”

Simon smiled at his gymnast. She was the best from her academy, and she was on a winning streak. This was the final local competition before she made it to the nationals. And he had tripped and fallen down the stairs, breaking his leg. His doctor had told him he couldn’t be in a plane without damaging it further. But he would _not_ stop his girl from getting her gold medal like she deserved. “Listen. Don’t worry about me. I’ll be staying with Alan for the weekend. I’ll watch your performance on TV. So, please, go.”


	32. "It looks good on you."

Karen knocked on the door and opened it. The girls and women inside turned to her with brilliant smiles. All of them, but one.

“Oh, Sophie! You’re beautiful!” Karen approached the young woman in white and twirled her by the hand.

“Thank you, mom.” Sophie patted down her skirt. She had never been a fan of dresses, but there was something special about wearing fancy clothes that made her feel good. And nervous, but maybe that wasn’t so much because of the dress as it was because of the occasion.

“How do you feel?”

“I’m nervous.” Sophie looked at her mother’s face through the mirror. It made her feel a little bit better. “I’m excited, too. I can’t wait to be married; it feels like I have waited for it for so long. What if I make a mess? Or ruin my dress? Or forget my vows?”

Karen smiled, understanding. She had been nervous on her marriage day, too. Thinking about her own big day helped her remember she had something to give to the bride. “I spent the entire morning looking for it.” The woman reached for her daughter’s neck and tied a delicate string of ladybug-sized diamonds around it. “It was my mother’s. Do you like it?”

Sophie touched the necklace with gentle fingers, then smiled, grateful. “I love it. Thank you, mom.”

Karen nodded, approvingly, “It looks good on you.”


	33. "Close your eyes and hold out your hands."

Cloe’s golden fish Doritos had died. She didn’t know why, one day he had just passed. She was upset because it was the day before her birthday. Sad things weren’t supposed to happen near your birthday!

She hadn’t invited many people this time, because she had traded a big party for travelling around. Still, her mother had baked a cake and her best friend Mike came to celebrate. After they had all sang Happy Birthday and eaten cake, someone knocked on the door.

Her father smiled at her and said, “Close your eyes and hold out your hands.”

She got excited and did like he said. Hands out, she heard her guests shuffling around and whispering and giggling. She was sooo curious! Cloe was eight years old, though, so she had to be patient. Suddenly, she felt something soft touch her hands and a quick breath on her face.

“You can open your eyes now, dear.” Her mother told her.

Cloe gasped as she saw the cutest, fluffiest puppy held out in front of her. She squealed and hugged the puppy tight against her chest.


	34. "It's okay. I bought two."

Fiona had recently won a long battle against her parents: she could finally leave the school and buy her lunch. That was exactly what she had done, bought a couple of meat buns, when she made her way to her favourite place in school to eat by herself, a bench under the shadow of two trees… Only to find that it was occupied by someone else. She knew that girl, she was a classmate. Grace, if she remembered correctly. The girl was sulking, one knee up on the bench, and her chin on it. She looked really sad, Fiona thought, so she decided to go and sit by her.

“Hi, there,” Fiona waved, “Do you mind if I sit here?”

“No,” Grace answered, eyes darting to spy Fiona’s bread before focusing on the ground.

Fiona blinked. Maybe Grace was looking so miserable because she didn’t have anything to eat. She pursed her lips, then shrugged and gave Grace her meat bun.

“What?” Grace wrinkled her face in confusion, “What are you doing?”

“You look hungry. You should have it.”

“What? No, it’s yours; it’s okay.” The girl waved a hand around. “I just forgot to bring my lunch and have already spent my week money…”

Fiona chuckled, “It’s okay. I bought two.” And reached into her bag for the paper bag where she had kept the other bun, to show her classmate.

Grace looked at her for a few seconds, then decided she was being serious and took the bun she had been offered. “Thanks. Really.”

“Sure.”


	35. "After you."

Marco bit his lip, taking a deep breath to calm his heart down and knocked on the door, twice. He heard steps and a bump from inside, the door opened, allowing him a full-body view of the prettiest woman in his world, Elena.

The young lady in question smiled, and spun in place, making her skirt flare up a bit. “How do I look?”

“Perfect.” Marco breathed.

Elena giggled, pleased. The noise broke her boyfriend’s stare and he moved to gift her the small bouquet he had gotten for her. She gasped, surprised. They were her favourite flowers, mainly because of the colour. Yellow was her favourite colour.

The pair walked to the car and Marco drove them to the best part of town. They had reserved a table at this fancy restaurant a month before, and it was no surprise this was an important date. Their four years anniversary.

Marco helped Elena out of the car, and they held hands, overjoyed. The young man walked his date to the door, and cheekily bowed, one arm out, and said, “After you.”

Elena rolled her eyes, fondly, and walked past him, just to hold onto the hand he had out to pull him after her.


	36. "We'll figure this out."

“Hello, sweetheart. You won’t believe how cloudy it is today. My bad knee hurts a bit. I think it is going to rain later today. I know, I know, it is good; but it makes everything a bit harder. It is harder to leave the bed in the morning. Harder to wash the dishes, too. Still, I couldn’t not come to see you.

You know, Luisa and the kids are staying with me next weekend. She decided they needed a break. I can’t say I’m too happy. I love our girl, I do, but I can’t seem to understand her. She always says, dad, stop, you’ll mess this up… I feel helpless. Our girl is going through such a hard time, sweetheart.

I miss you.

Oh, right, I brought you flowers. They’re your favourites, the yellow ones. I still can’t seem to remember what they’re called.

I keep forgetting things more often, now.

I miss you.

If you were here, things wouldn’t be so hard. You would know what to say. But I promise I’ll do my best, sweetheart. Don’t you worry. We’ll figure this out.”


	37. "Can i kiss you?"

It was Valentine’s Day and Milo had a box of heart-shaped chocolate-filled sweets hidden in his school bag, behind all his books and notebooks. He had a mission that day and he wished he could be as confident about it as his friends and classmates were. It’s just, Clara was the most amazing girl ever and he didn’t want their friendship to end. He wanted to date her, though.

He gulped, bracing himself for embarrassment – or victory. The seventh grader walked down the corridor as fast as he could, after the last bell of the day rang. The halls were filled with teenagers and children, and he strained his neck to keep Clara in sight. It wouldn’t do to lose her in the crowd.

Finally, by the door, he had room to run up to her and call her name. She turned, and smiled, “Hey, Milo! What’s up?”

“I, uh, I have, um” He blushed, and his mission seemed to be the most difficult thing he had ever had to do! The boy took a deep breath, “I have something for you.”

Clara raised her eyebrows, amused, “Okay, then. Give it to me.”

He tossed his bag on the ground, cringing; he should not have done that! What if he had ruined the chocolate box? He fished the box out and gave it a quick inspection. It was thankfully whole. He held it out to his friend. “Here you go. Uh, happy Valentine’s?”

Clara opened her gift and peeked inside. “Oh, I love those! Thank you, Milo!”

“Uh, yeah. You’re welcome.” Her friend fidgeted in place. “I mean, I wanted to tell you, um… I like you.”

Clara chuckled, blushing a bit, “I know. Your friends are really loud, you know? I heard them talk about it, earlier.”

Milo made a sound of embarrassment, cheeks hot. Clara laughed, clearly enjoying her friend’s situation. “I like you too, you know?”

“You- you do?” Milo blinked. He had _not_ expected that.

Clara smiled, biting her lip. “Can I kiss you?”

Milo squeaked. His whole face was red.


	38. "I like your laugh."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fae folk like children.  
> Sometimes they kidnap them.  
> Don't trust the fae.

Livy woke up in a dark cocoon of blankets. She struggled a bit to get her arms free, then pulled the blankets away from her face. She was completely tangled in them. She was confused to the bones. The girl had gone to sleep on the floor of a shelter for homeless kids. In the warmth, she couldn’t feel properly scared, but she tensed just a bit. It was beyond weird.

A few birds were singing outside the room she was in. She couldn’t hear much more, so she decided it was safe to explore. Getting up, she noticed she was wearing pyjamas. Livy knew she had never had a pair that comfortable. That many weird things so early in the morning had to be bad for health.

Outside the room she saw a garden of the most beautiful flowers, and a few fawns chasing each other. There was a calm creek gurgling a few feet away, and she could see a bunch of apple trees on the other side of it.

“Where _am_ I?” She whispered, mostly because the question was so loud inside her head.

“You are in our world.” A sweet voice said, from above. Livy turned on her heels and saw a beautiful woman sitting on the roof of the room she had just left. The woman smiled, “You will be loved, here.”

“How- Why am I here?” Livy questioned, puzzled by the promise of love. Who said things like that as if it was normal?

“Because I like you. I like your laugh.” The woman said and jumped to the ground.

Up close, Livy could see that the woman had pointy ears, and her skin was just a bit greenish. She was the most beautiful person Livy had ever seen.

“I get to live here, with you?” Livy checked. Could she trust this stranger?

The woman grinned, “You live here. You’re mine.”


	39. "Don't cry."

A sudden high-pitch cry broke the silence that had fallen over Dave’s room. He jumped from his reading chair and ran to the living room, where he found his little sister crying, holding her knee. “What happened, Cissa?”

“Hurts!” She wailed, not knowing how to explain.

“Let me see.” The seven-years-old kneeled next to his sister and inspected her knee. It looked fine, but it was a bit red. “It’s okay, Cissa.”

“I fell!” The three-year-old said, hiccupping. “I fell from the sofa.”

Dave patted his little sister’s head and cleaned her cheeks. “Don’t cry. It’s okay.”

He leaned down and kissed it better. “See, it’s all okay now.”

“Thank you, Davey.” Cissa sniffed.


	40. "I made this for you."

There was a quiet knock on her door right as she closed her eyes for a nap. Well, she thought, that’s what you get for having children. Still, she called them in. Her five-years-old boy came in, holding something that looked like a bunch of papers folded in half. He smiled at her, showing the gap left by his first fallen tooth.

“I have something to show you, momma.”

“Oh? What is it?”

“It’s a colour book.” Hugh placed the papers on her belly. The colour book was as she had thought, a bunch of papers folded in half, glued together with tape. She carefully raised her hands to peek at the drawings inside – it hurt a little, but the doctor said it was fine. It had been two weeks after the surgery, after all.

The drawings were good, and she said so. Hugh grinned, “Thank you!”

“I like it, but why didn’t you colour anything? It is a colour book, isn’t it?”

Hugh shook his head, “No, momma, it isn’t for _me_ to colour. I made this for you.”

“For me?” She smiled, “Thank you, Hugh.”

“You can’t do anything, and you need to stay in bed, so that you get better. So I made you a colour book. I don’t want you to get bored.”

“Aw, that’s sweet of you. Thank you.”

She reached out and caressed his cheek. They couldn’t hug yet, but she made sure to smile as big as her love was.


End file.
